Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-178.167.174.7-20130102131609/@comment-5621713-20130105192716
I agree, there are good and bad points about the ending. I wish people would quit complaining about it though....it is what it is, and we can't change what we didn't like other than writing fan fictional endings. All in all, this was one of the best tv series, with a very large and strong fan base. Yes, I would have preferred if Arthur and Gwaine didn't die. It would have been nice to see Arthur and Merlin create the Albion that we heard about for five years, but we can only hope that Merlin and Gwen will make sure that happens. I am glad that Morgana and Mordred died, though both were pretty fast considering how much trouble they caused for so long(esp. Morgana). The biggest mistake was the evil Gwen storyline that took up four episodes(The Dark Tower, A Lesson in Vengence, The Hollow Queen, With All My Heart). It is as if the writers thought they were going to have a sixth season, and had plenty of time to resolve all the main issues. Then it seems like they found out that they only had two episodes to conclude the whole story and then wrote THe Drawing of the Dark, and The Diamond of the Day. They quickly had to turn Mordred over to Morgana's side, and then had one episode to end a five year long series. I am not saying this is what happened, I am just saying that is what it seems like, as they could have condensed the evil Gwen thing to one or two episodes, and then would have had a few more episodes available to tie up all the loose ends. The more and more I watch the last two episodes, they grow on me. I really appreciate the two days that Merlin and Arthur spent alone together. It was great to see Arthur process the whole magic reveal thing...both actors did an awesome job. I also loved how Gwen figured out that Merlin was the old Sorcerer, and how she knew that if anyone could help Arthur, it would be Merlin. Yes, as one critic wrote, why didn't Merlin call Kilgharrah sooner to take Arthur to Avalon, so he could have been saved? I suppose Merlin knew that Kilgharrah wasn't doing well, and thought he could get him there himself in time. All I know is that I still tear up when Arthur dies. I still feel that core theme of Merlin and Arthur uniting Albion and bringing magic back should have been done before Arthur died. Again, I can imagine that Merlin and Gwen will carry on Merlin and Arthur's plans or dreams. Was Kilgharrah's last words about Arthur returning when Camelot needs him suppose to make us feel less sad about his death, or is it a teaser so they can hopefully make a film? Many fans have said that Merlin never goes back to Camelot, I don't think so. I think he goes back where his friends are, they are the closest things to family second to his mom. He would have to return to help Gwen, or else all that he worked for would be for naught.